


Walter and Virginia

by AlanPalgut



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanPalgut/pseuds/AlanPalgut
Summary: My first story based on Thomas the Tank Engine. For some reason I combined both the Railway Series and the TV show. For the curious, Walter is based on the GCR 8H 0-8-4T locomotive and Virginia on the LMS Princess Royal Class 4-6-2 (Pacific).





	1. Double Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I know I rehashed the plot of Escape on this one, but here is the first story of Walter and Virginia, centering on two of my OC's in the Thomasverse.

JAMES took an evening freight train to a station in Liverpool on the Other Railway. As he was about to leave he saw a scrapyard with two sad-looking engines on a nearby siding. "I'd hate to see the two of you cut up," said James sympathetically. "I know," said the smaller of the two, a black tank engine with eight coupled wheels. "Are you by any chance among the fleet of the North Western Railway?" "You bet I am," said James proudly.  
"Are you in need of another freight engine?" he asked.  
"As a matter of fact, yes," said James, "and we also need a relatively decent pilot engine."  
"How about an express engine?" asked the larger, a green engine similar to Gordon but with a different structure.  
"Not enough to make Gordon jealous," laughed James, "but if you really want to escape being scrapped, then you can come."  
"I will," said the green engine. "My name's Virginia."  
"And I'm Walter," said the tank engine.  
"James," said the red engine. "I'll talk to my crew about it, and see if I can save you."  
However, as he got ready to do so, a green diesel engine came up. James wasn't sure what to say, but he asked "Would you be so kind as to help us out?"  
"Not a problem," said the diesel. "My name's Rudolph."  
"My name is James, and I'd like you to get Virginia onto two flat cars," explained the red engine.  
"Is she escaping scrap?" asked Rudolph.  
"Absolutely," she replied, "and so is my friend Walter."  
"I have taken the place of numerous steam engines," sighed Rudolph, "but I'd hate to see them scrapped. Is it okay, Driver?"  
"Alright," said Rudolph's Driver, "but you'd best keep them incognito, James."  
"He means to keep it secret," explained Rudolph.  
"I get it," said James, who saw two flat cars on an empty siding. He shunted them right behind him so Virginia was up front.  
"I'll get the cranes for you," said Rudolph, and in no time he returned with them, ready to help.  
James spoke to his Driver and Fireman, and they agreed with his plan. "I'll let Sir Topham Hatt know that we're coming back with more than we brought," said the Conductor, and he telephoned him. Sir Topham Hatt was getting ready for bed. He had just put on his pyjamas when the phone rang. "So James is bringing back more than he was to pick up in Liverpool?" he asked. "You're bringing back what? Two engines for my railway?" "Yes, Sir," said the Conductor.  
"I do recall the time Douglas saved Oliver," said Sir Topham Hatt. "Tell him to bring them to the Works for repairs if necessary."  
"Right, Sir," said the Conductor, and he hung up. Walter's Driver and Fireman covered his boiler with a thick paste of chalk and mud to avoid being detected; then they went to a nearby turntable to make sure that both Walter and James ran forward. While that was happening, they got the two cranes to lift Virginia onto one flat car, followed by her tender on the other. Virginia's crew covered both parts with a woollen tarpaulin and then climbed into the brake van, which Walter pulled up immediately behind. As soon as the Conductor waved his flag and showed his lamp, the two active crews prepared for the long journey to Sodor.  
"Ready when you are," said Walter.  
"All set," replied James, and they set off into the night. As they crossed bridges and went through tunnels James told them about Oliver.  
"So they rescued a brake van and an auto-coach?" asked Virginia.  
"Oh yes," said James. "Isabel and Toad must have felt pretty miserable for almost being scrapped, but at least Oliver was with them to keep company."  
"Douglas would be jealous of you," chuckled Walter.  
"Not really," replied James as they left Barrow, and in no time the trio were on the North Western Railway. Not too far ahead James could see the Works.  
"We're safe," sighed Walter as the tarpaulins were removed from Virginia.  
Duncan bustled up with his last passengers. "So you've got two new helpers with you?" he asked.  
"Right you are, my good lad," replied James. "Just bringing them in for repairs from the Other Railway." He didn't explain what they were, but he knew all the same.  
"The backer you have reminds me of Culdee," said Duncan. "I remember the time when Douggie…"  
"Donald," corrected James.  
"…Donal brought him by our railway for a few days," continued Duncan. "Sorry, James. I gotta get back on the track." And in no time he was steaming away.  
As soon as Duncan was gone, Walter was uncoupled and Virginia put back on the rails. The foreman came up to James and his Driver. "We'll get them repaired as best we can," he said, "but it might take a few weeks before they're up and running."  
"No matter," said the Fireman. "We hope to see them work for Sir Topham Hatt." And as James went off, Walter and Virginia felt happier to have a place that they could both truly call home.


	2. Double Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Virginia get acquainted with their jobs, and apparently the former has caught some kind of love bug, and I don't mean Herbie.

REPAIRS on Virginia took less time than those on Walter; but after a few days at the Works they were ready and given gleaming new paint. Walter asked to keep his normal black, which was only slightly different as the weathering was gone; and Virginia picked blue, retaining her wheels' black.  
"You look splendid," said Walter, "and absolutely beautiful."  
Just then Henry strode in with his morning passengers. "Hello there, newcomers," he said, looking at Walter. "You do indeed look splendid for new engines. By the way, is it just me, or did Gordon have a makeover?"  
"That wasn't very nice," said Walter. "You've hurt Virginia's feelings."  
"But I was only joking," said Henry sadly, "and I'm very sorry about that, Virginia."  
Virginia understood this. "It's quite alright," she said. "By the way, this is my friend, Walter."  
"Well, I'm Henry and I hope you both will be working soon," said Henry as he puffed away.  
As Henry left, Bear arrived with Sir Topham Hatt. "So James told me that we've received a freight engine and an express engine," he said. "Am I correct that my express engine is named Virginia?"  
"Absolutely," she said.  
"Superb for an engine like you," said Sir Topham Hatt, "and the smaller of you two must be Walter."  
"Right again, Sir," said Walter.  
Sir Topham Hatt looked at both of them. "I want both of you to get acquainted with my railway," he said, "and I've arranged for Walter to work with Edward for a bit while Virginia goes over the pulling of the Express with Gordon." And he got back on Bear's train and went off.  
Just then Edward showed up. "So you're Walter," he said, looking at the black tank engine.  
"I am," Walter replied, "and Sir Topham Hatt told me that you would help me with freight cars." In no time Walter was learning from Edward, and the cars knew better than to play their nasty tricks on him.  
Just then he saw Emily pass with her train. She whistled to Edward, and all at once Walter was in _la terre d'amour_ ; but he quickly recovered from this as she left.  
"Who is that beautiful engine?" asked Walter.  
"That's Emily," replied Edward, "but don't you get lost in your thoughts, Walter. Besides, I do believe she's friends with Thomas."  
At the other end of the line, Gordon was showing Virginia how to pull the Express. Secretly, however, he was a little worried. "She will prove to be my undoing from this train," he thought sadly. But he kept up his spirits and showed her anyway. "Now I see that you're quite experienced with trains like these," he smiled.  
"I am," said Virginia, "because I used to pull trains from London to Glasgow and back at high speeds. Have you ever been to London?"  
Gordon was lost in thought. "Most recently," he said sadly, "I took the Express there, hoping to go to King's Cross,but I wound up at St. Pancras instead."  
"How about Glasgow?" she asked.  
"Not recently," he sighed, "but I did go to Waverley once." Then he regained consciousness. "Right, Virginia," he said. "Let's see how you do with the Express. I'll follow you while you pull it."  
"Alright, Gordon," Virginia said, and away she puffed. She made very good progress with the coaches as she passed each station; but when she approached the Works she was going very fast and her Driver had to apply the brakes quickly. As she slowed to a halt she could hear a loud crash from the dining car.  
Sir Topham Hatt stepped out of the final coach, immediately in front of Gordon. "That was a supreme job," he said, "but you braked too quickly at the Works. Still, you have proven yourself reliable and prompt, Virginia."  
Virginia was both delighted and nervous. Her Fireman stepped into the dining car and took a look around. Near the counter, broken glass and porcelain lay everywhere. He waved to Sir Topham Hatt. "I'll pay for the damage," he said, "but it wasn't her fault. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
"It won't, said the Fireman, "and that's a promise."  
That evening, Walter and Virginia told each other about what had happened. "It's been a very eventful day," said Virginia, and in no time the two engines were fast asleep.


	3. Upward, Downward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm copying three stories with this one. Walter helps Virginia with the Express, but arrives late with his own train. However, the newcomer is surprised when Sir Topham Hatt tells him about how he's done.

THE next day, Walter was at the junction when Thomas pulled up. "Hello," said the little blue tank engine. "I don't recall seeing you here before."  
"My name's Walter," said the black tank engine. "I just got acquainted with this line yesterday."  
"Anyway, I'm Thomas, and I run this branch line with my two coaches, Annie and Clarabel," said the blue tank engine. "By the way, how did you come here?"  
"Virginia and I were sitting near a scrapyard in Liverpool," said Walter, "and it wasn't until James found us that we came to your railway."  
"Who is this Virginia?" asked Thomas.  
"She's an express engine," explained Walter, "and I hope you get to see her pulling the Express soon."  
"What about Gordon?" asked Thomas.  
"He showed her yesterday," replied Walter, who was quickly interrupted in his thoughts by the appearance of Percy, Toby and especially Emily. "Who are these?" he panted.  
"These are my friends," explained Thomas, "and they help out on my branch line."  
Walter snapped back into reality as Emily left. "Sorry, Thomas!" he shouted. "I have the express to arrange for Virginia!" And he shot off to the Big Station.  
"Walter!" gasped Virginia. "What has gotten into you lately? You keep wandering off into heaven or something."  
Walter was nervous, but he decided to tell the truth to her. "It's Emily," he said. "I'm afraid that I'm in love with her."  
"In love?" Virginia replied. "What nonsense!"  
"I know I'm a freight engine," said Walter, "but since there's no pilot, let me help you with the Express today."  
"I suppose," sighed Virginia, and in no time the coaches were arranged and Virginia was off.  
Some time later Virginia came to Gordon's Hill, which she had trouble climbing. With a quick yank it got easier; but the Driver shut off steam. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
"The last coach has come off," he replied. "We'll have to wait for a backer."  
It was not long before Walter arrived with a short freight train behind the Express. "What has happened?" asked Walter, the rear coach in front of him.  
"It was the coupling on the chain," the Conductor replied. "It's broken in two."  
"There's nothing I won't do to help my dear friend," said Walter, and the Conductor waved a yellow flag to get Virginia to reverse. Then he grabbed a short chain of brass to link the last two coaches together.  
"All set," said Walter.  
"Go ahead," replied Virginia, and the two forced the reluctant train up the hill.  
"I must make it up, I must make it up," puffed Virginia.  
"I'm helping you here, I'm helping you here," puffed Walter.  
"We shan't be defeated, we shan't be defeated," they puffed together, and in no time Virginia was at the top, and the two engines whistled "Goodbye" to each other. Then Walter set back to his own train, and arrived five minutes later than expected at Edward's station.  
"Bust my bunker!" moaned Walter. "I'm late on the first day!"  
That evening Walter was in disgrace. Percy came up to him. "Don't worry, Walter," he said. "I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will understand."  
Just then up came the man himself. "Oh, dear," thought Walter. "What will he say?"  
But Sir Topham Hatt was pleased with him. "Walter," he said, "I do realise that the delay of your train at the station was by no means caused by laziness, but I want my engines to be reliable and punctual. Regardless of that, you have proven yourself to be a really useful engine by putting Virginia's needs before your own, and that is very important to my railway."  
"Thank you, sir!" cheered Walter and Virginia.


	4. Walter the Lovesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter still can't get over Emily, so he helps Trevor out so he can forget about her. However, he tells the story to Virginia, and things settle down when he tells Emily about it.

"I DON'T know what it is, Thomas," said Walter the next morning, "but I get a bit lovestruck around Emily."  
"That's okay," said Thomas. "After all, the best way to an engine's heart is through its boiler."  
At that moment Virginia passed by with a large passenger train and the two of them whistled to her, and she whistled back in reply. "No Express today?" asked Thomas.  
"Henry got the opportunity today," explained Walter. "James is pulling it tomorrow."  
"Let me take you over to Trevor," said Thomas. "I'm sure he needs help at the orchard."  
Shortly afterward the two arrived at Edward's Station. Walter was shocked when he saw Trevor.  
"What on earth is that?" he gasped.  
"I'm a traction engine," explained Trevor. "I run on roads instead of rails."  
"So what of your owner requires my assistance?" asked Walter.  
"I have here some sand to take to the other end of the line," said Trevor's Driver, handing several heavy sacks of white sand to Walter's crew, who put them into his cars. "It will be quicker to get there by rail, but never in my life have I doubted Trevor. We'll meet you there."  
"You can rely on me," said Walter confidently, and in no time he was at a medium sized building where several people worked. "What is this? Asked Walter.  
"It's a glassmith," said his Driver. "They make objects out of molten glass here, just like a blacksmith uses iron."  
"I see," said Walter.  
Then Trevor pulled up with some pine trees for Walter to take to the forest. "Henry will meet you there," he said.  
On his way to the forest Walter met Bertie. "Hello there," honked the red bus. "Are you new to the line?"  
"Yes," replied the black tank engine. "I'm Walter, and I just arrived here last week."  
"Mind your cars don't tease you, Walter," said Bertie, "or you might wind up in the sea like Percy."  
"Oh, they won't," said Walter confidently; but he was a little worried.  
In the forest Henry was hauling several cars of logs. "Reports of a forest fire were heard last night," he said sadly, "and although Edward and I came with our crews to put it out, I must take the harmed trees to the timber mill, Walter."  
Walter stared sadly at Henry, but he smiled a bit. "No problem," he said. "The forest will be as good as new in a while." And as soon as his cars were emptied, Terence and Trevor came up to help.  
"Don't worry, Walter," said Terence. "We'll take care of it from here."  
Walter puffed sadly away, thinking of what the forest looked like at the moment. He steamed off to the big Station where he met Virginia.  
"You do look down in the scrap heap – I mean dumps, Walter," she said. "What's troubling you?"  
"There was a forest fire last night," he replied sadly, "and I helped Trevor today to replenish the trees that had been affected. Also, I'm still quite lovesick over Emily."  
Virginia chuckled. "Certainly Thomas doesn't know about it," she said.  
"I told him this morning," replied Walter. "Once she appears, I get the shivers down my boiler."  
"I'm surprised that Gordon hasn't flipped over me," she said.  
Just then who should arrive but Emily. Walter blushed nervously; but he didn't know what to say. "Emily," he said anxiously, "I love you."  
"You do?" gasped Emily. "But I love Thomas more than you would ever love me."  
Walter knew he had to face the truth more than anything else. "Then can we just be friends?" he asked.  
"Certainly," said Emily, and matters were finally settled between the two.  
That night, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Walter. "So you're in love with Emily?" he asked.  
"Not anymore," replied Walter. "I just felt lovestruck around her, and it wasn't until I confessed it to her that I felt better."  
"I see," said Sir Topham Hatt. "By the way, I am very pleased with your efforts today as well as Virginia's. You two are here to stay, and I thank my loyal engines for showing the two newcomers how I run my railway."  
There followed a long cheer of whistles and horns from the engines, none of whom felt more pleased than Walter the Large Tank Engine and Virginia the Express Engine.


End file.
